


A Dental Emergency

by GreekItaPrincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentist Jon, F/M, Fluff, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Silly angst, Tooth pain Sansa, smut in the 3rd chapter, sorry to keep you waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekItaPrincess/pseuds/GreekItaPrincess
Summary: After allowing the pain in her tooth to fester for too long, Sansa finally asks her brother for a recommendation for a new dentist.





	1. A bad reaction to laughing gas

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me due to a post on tumblr that listed professions. I saw dentist and instantly knew I wanted to do Doctor Jon and patient Sansa. I know nothing about dentistry. I work in the medical field but for a spinal implant company. I googled what I needed for base information and winged it for the rest. I just couldn’t stop writing this the other night and didn’t finish until 4:48am.

Never one to leave things to the last moment, Sansa Stark regretted letting the pain in her back tooth get beyond what would standardly be normal for her. Unfortunately for her, since moving back home she hadn’t had a chance to find a new dentist. Fortunately her older brother had gone to medical school. Finally giving in to the pain Sansa called her brother on a Saturday morning asking for his help. 

“Sans you sound like you’re in so much pain,” her brother exclaimed early that morning when he answered her call with a chipper tone and her painful ‘Robb’ greeted him in return. “I had a mate who transferred to dentistry mid way through school. He’s just opened a practice up here. I don’t know if he’s open on the weekend but I’ll give him a call and text you back so you don’t have to talk more.”

After hanging up with her brother Sansa took a mild pain pill and hopped in the shower. Walking back into her bedroom afterwards. She was glad to see a response back from Robb. 

Robb  
Dr. Jon Snow DDS 14 Winters Lane (winterfell and it’s gd winterist naming of streets and whatnot). He’s not open on the weekends but he’ll open up for me for you. He’ll be in by 11 so just head there whenever. Door will be unlocked but front lights not on so no one thinks he’s open. Just walk in the back and find him. Feel better sis. I’ll bring you soft foods later if you want. <3 best big bro EVA

Letting her face break into a smile that wouldn’t strain her gums anymore than the pain would allow, Sansa glanced at the top of her screen and realized it was only 9:07. She gets dressed and lets her Siberian husky Lady out then settles on the couch and closes her eyes, willing the pain to recede. 

Waking from a light sleep her phone vibrated on her chest and Sansa picked it up. Noticing the time had passed rather quickly and it was now closer to 11 Sansa stood to allow Lady back in. Looking to her phone once again Sansa saw the message was from her mother. 

Birth giver  
Sansa darling Robb’s just picked up your father for golf and said you’ve been having a tooth issue that’s required an emergency visit to his friend Dr Snow. I’ve switched the family to him recently and he’s very gentle and diligent in his work. Please stop by after if you’re feeling up to it. I’m make a few batches of different soups for you to have for the next few days. Love you. 

Typing back to send her thanks and love to her mother Sansa heads out to make the short drive into the city center where the doctors office is located. The office was located in a strip of other store fronts with a parking lot conveniently located in the back. Checking that she had her medical card in her bag Sansa steps out and walks to the door under that sign stating ‘Snow and Tarly Family Dentistry’.

She opened the door and was greeted by an all white Siberian husky laying in the middle of the floor. Being careful to not wake the napping dog, she walked around it and towards the back where she could hear the smooth sounds of jazz. Coming upon the only room admitting light Sansa stoped in the doorway. Sitting on a stool, dressed in black jeans and a light grey sweater was the most handsome man she had ever set her eyes on. Taking in the dark curls that adorned his head and the way they fell a bit into his face Sansa felt a bit star struck. She cleared her throat and let out a small ‘hello’ hoping he would hear her. 

As luck would have it, the song had just ended and he had. Glancing up, Dr Jon Snow smiled brightly at her and stood. He had crystal clear grey eyes that met her blue ones with a smile. 

“You must be Sansa. Robb called me this morning in panic that you’ve got a nasty toothache. Please come in and take a seat. Don’t worry about talking just yet. You can use hand signals to show me where it hurts.” Jon said standing and waving his hand to the dentists chair. “Please place you belongings on the counter and get comfortable so I can take a look.”

Placing her bag and coat where he pointed, Sansa then slid onto the recliner. Resting her head back she took the doctor in from a new angle. 

“Your mom’s been in with your younger brothers. That Rickon’s a bit wild. And inquisitive. He ran me over by close to 30 minutes his first cleaning asking what each instrument did. Bran was great though. Sat quietly, moved his head where I needed before I even asked. I’ll be seeing your parents in a few weeks for their first cleanings. After you I’ve only got to see your sister Arya and I’ve got the whole Stark family as patients. Ok with you hand please indicate which side the pains been on.” 

It took Sansa a few seconds as she had been staring at Dr Snow and not actually paying attention to what he had been saying to realize he had stopped talking. Vaguely recalling he asked where it hurt she indicated to the right side of her face. 

“All right open up please and raise your hand anytime the pressure or pain get to be too much. I’ll evaluate then go through what, if anything I’ve got to do.”

Sansa opened her mouth then immediately closed it and grabbed her phone from her pocket. Opening the notes app she typed out ‘it hurt so much this morning I couldn’t even brush my teeth. I apologize for not at least using mouth wash’. 

Dr Snow let out a rich quiet laugh, “Not a problem. I’ve actually not got a sense of smell. That’s why I figured dentistry would be a good field to go into. No embarrassment for my patients. Now sit back again and just relax.”

Sansa did as he asked and opened her mouth again. After checking along her teeth he came upon the one that hurt. He explained the he could tell just by looking that the gums were swollen and it looked to be an abscessed tooth but he would have to take an X-ray to confirm. Asking if there was a possibility of her being pregnant, Sansa was glad she couldn’t speak and accidentally blather out that it’s been so long since her last partner that she’d have to have the gestational period of an elephant in order to be so, she shook her head in the negative. Dr Snow placed the lead apron over her and asked her to open her mouth to place the X-ray blank and then to bite down. Doing so as gently but firmly as she could Sansa grimaced a bit. Shooting a sympathetic smile at her, the doctor stepped out and stepped back in quickly. 

“I’ve got to place it once more. Two pictures should be enough to get a look.”

After he finished with the second picture he removed the X-ray detector and lead apron. Sitting back on his stool and sliding closer to the monitor on the wall he pulled up the pictures he had just taken. 

“Ok it’s an abbess. If you’ve got the time today I can do the whole procedure. I’ll need to drill into your tooth and clean out the infection. I’ve got all the equipment here to build a new tooth for a root canal so all in all it’ll take about 2 hours. Are you ok with that or would you prefer to split the process over a couple of days?” He asked turning back to give her his full attention. 

Knowing how much of a pain her schedule would be over the next month Sansa once again opened her notes app. ‘I have the time today thanks. I don’t want to take you away from any plans you’ve got though so if it’s got to be over a couple of days I can make it work.’ Before she lost her nerve to find out if the doctor was single or not Sansa continued typing. ‘I don’t want to take your time from your family.’

She turned the phone to face him and turned her head away to not read his reaction. 

“Currently single. Other than my responsibilities to Ghost who’s probably going to sleep the day away out front I’ve got the whole afternoon free to do this. Please don’t worry yourself. I’ve had an abscess. I know the pain. I’ll numb you up well. If you’d like I could give you some laughing gas as well.”

Facing the doctor again Sansa nodded her head. The less she remembered from the procedure the better. 

“Ok good. Now I prefer to numb the area before giving the laughing gas so I know the patient isn’t feeling much. I’ll need a few minutes to prep everything. Please feel free to use the loo down the hall. And if you wouldn’t mind, text Robb and your mother that you’ll need to be picked up in about 3 hours. I don’t ever allow patients to drive home after laughing gas.”

Once again typing in her notes Sansa shows him ‘I’ve had the gas before but don’t even remember the drive home from after my wisdom teeth in high school so no worries for me trying to drive. I’ll ask one of them to pick me up. Mom’s making me soup anyways. And it’ll give her the excuse to smother me a bit with her ‘love and care’ as she likes to call it.’

Dr Snow let out a laugh similar to the one from earlier and nodded. “Mother’s can be like that. I’ll meet you back here in about 15 minutes.” He left the room and Sansa went to find the toilet. 

Sending a message to her mother to update her on what was happening, Sansa finished up in the loo. When she walked back into the room she was surprised to find Dr Snow’s dog Ghost sitting patiently by the recliner. He was situated far enough away to give her room to sit. Her mother replied back just as she settled back. 

Birth giver  
Your father and I will pick you up. He’ll drive your car home and you can come with me. I’ll bring the soups and help you get settled. Ask Dr Snow if you need someone to stay the night. 

Sending her thanks and love once again to her mother Sansa typed out another note to the doctor before he came back into the room. She heard the front door open and heavy soled shoes walk towards the back. Over the quiet sounds of the jazz station still playing Sansa could hear a woman’s voice join the doctors. Obviously not knowing who it was Sansa’s interest was peeked. 

Walking back into the room with a push cart in front of him, Dr Snow gave Sansa another shy smile. “Sansa this is Gilly Tarly. She’s my partners wife and our head dental assistant. I called her to come assist if you don’t mind.”

Gilly had a crooked but very bright smile. “Hello love. Jon can handle this on his own but to be safe we do like two people present when there’s a patient under the gas. Plus it gives me a few hours away from the husband and kids and some quiet. Now let me put a protective sheet over you and we’ll get started.”

As Gilly prepped to cover her Sansa showed Dr Snow her pre typed note about her parents picking her up and if someone needed to stay with her overnight. 

“It doesn’t have to be over night. But maybe for a few hours afterwards. I’ll give you my cell number as well in case you’ve got any questions after.” He went through the process minus the gory details and explained the after care instructions. Gilly placed a printout of the directions into the pocket of her purse as well. 

“So I’m going to give you the lidocaine first then we’ll administer the gas. Any final questions or requests before we get started?” Dr Jon asked. 

Sansa shook her head no. Before she was knocked out she felt the presence of Ghost rest against her legs.


	2. After affects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one between the procedure and Sansa and Jon’s next encounter.

The next thing Sansa knew she was waking up on her couch with a dry puffy mouth. The puffiness was due to the cotton swabs placed after the procedure. She could hear movement from behind her and knew someone was in the kitchen. Remembering that Dr Snow said the gauze could come out shortly after getting home Sansa gently removed it and wrapped the blood soaked pads in a tissue. 

Catelyn Stark came out from the kitchen with a tray containing a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. “Hello darling. Glad to see you up. You look tired but Jon said you could eat something light. No sugar and nothing acidic for the first week. I’ll make you lemon chicken rice soup next weekend if you’d like.”

Sansa smiled at her mother and sat up further to have the lap try placed in front of her. Before her mother could put it down though Sansa held her hand up. Feeling like she might be able to talk all right now said swallowed and said, “Would you mind if I brushed my teeth first? I’ve got the numbing taste in my mouth.”

“Of course not love. Jon gave me a paste for you to use for the next two weeks while you’re healing. It’s on your bathroom counter. Take your time. Soup and tea are allowed to be warm for a few days. If it cools too much I’ll toss them in the micro for you when you get back.” Her mother told her giving Sansa her arm to have leverage to lean on to stand up. Sansa did so gently and was glad to not be dizzy upon standing. She left her mother in the living room and walked into the loo. Sitting on the counter was the tube of paste, a new toothbrush, and a folded note. Opening the note after she got the brush ready and started gently running along her teeth Sansa was excited to see it was from Dr Snow. 

Sansa,

The procedure went smoothly. It wasn’t as bad as I thought from the X-ray. The root canal was only one sided so the sensitivity shouldn’t been too unbearable. Please don’t hesitate to call or text me over the next few days if you’ve got any questions or concerns. No need for a follow up. You’re teeth and gums look to be in excellent health. Good work on the brushing and flossing. Myself or Dr Sam Tarly are accepting new patients if you’re in the market for a new dentist. 

Take care and hope you heal up well,  
Jon

Sansa smiled down at the letter and watched as a trickle of toothpaste saliva ran from her mouth onto the writing. It was then she realized that her face was still a bit numb. A knock on the door startled her. “Sansa love the water’s been running an awfully long time. You all right in there?” came her mother’s voice from the other side. Spitting as carefully as she could Sansa shut off the tap and wiped her face and the letter. Opening her vanity draw she placed it inside. She opened the door her to mothers slightly concerned face. 

Feeling some energy finally return to her she answered her mother’s question with a weak but more pronounced voice, “I feel much better Mum thanks. I appreciate the cooking and pick up and company for a bit. Would you mind if I ate? I’ve been unintentionally fasting and I’m starved.”

Catelyn smiled at her daughter and escorted her back to the living room. Settling once again on the couch Sansa dug into her bowl of soup and listened as her mother went over what Dr Snow had gone over as post procedure care. 

A few hours later her mother left as the day had finally caught up to Sansa and the yawning couldn’t be hidden behind her hand anymore. Giving her oldest daughter a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek Catelyn saw herself out. Sansa proceeded to the loo to wash her face before she climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. 

—————————

Waking the next morning Sansa felt the dullest pain since the previous week in her face. Glad the infection was cleared out and her mouth was healing she found her energy was returning as well. Noticing her mother had cleaned up the kitchen and living room, folded the clothes in the dryer and prepped but hadn’t put on the next load in the washer Sansa was exited to see she didn’t have much other than simple grocery shopping to do to prep for the week. 

Hearing her phone vibrate from where he had placed in on the counter Sansa picked it up expecting to see a message from her mother checking in. She was surprised to see a contact name of ‘Super duper sexily hot teeth man’ on her screen. Unlocking her phone she had an idea of who that was applying too. And upon reading the message her suspicions were confirmed. 

Super duper sexily hot teeth man

Good morning Sansa. Hope you’re feeling well and you’ve gotten my note. As I said the procedure went well and you should heal up nicely. You’ve got one of the best reactions to the gas I’ve ever witnessed. I usually end my day happy that I’ve helped my patients but I haven’t been able to stop smiling thinking about your comments from when you were waking up. Your parents and brother were in the room while you were waking up as well. Bran came along with your parents and I believe he recorded it. Please don’t be embarrassed by anything you said. And if you watch the video just know I’m deeply flattered by your comments. Text me if you have any questions. Please know that under the circumstances of yesterday after the procedure, and the fact that your parents and younger bother were in the room, I had to turn down your proposition. When you’re feeling up to it I’d gladly take you up on your offer.  
Jon

Mortified that she had absolutely no recollection of anything that happened after the lidocaine Sansa immediately sent a message to Bran. 

‘Please send me whatever you recorded at Dr Snow’s yesterday. I don’t remember a thing and he said I PROPOSITIONED him in some manner’

Almost right away she received a response back. 

Bran  
It’s too long to send in a message so I emailed you. And I might’ve copied the rest of the siblings as well. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rushing to her laptop Sansa logged in and found Bran’s message. 

Siblings,

Sansa lost her shit over how ‘drop dead sexy’ (her words not mine) she thought the good Dr Snow is and what she’d like him to do to her with his ‘gentle hands’ while high on laughing gas. I’ve recorded the whole encounter for everyone’s enjoyment. Please keep in mind MOM AND DAD were in the room along with Dr Snow and Gilly Tarly. Sorry for the shaky camera work. I had a hard time keeping my laughter at bay. Watch it in a quiet place with the sound turned up. 

Sansa,

I love you and please don’t think I’m making fun of you for what you said. Most of the girls in my class have transferred to his practice and requested him because word of mouth at the school of how ‘dreamy’ he is has gotten around. 

Fast forward about 55 seconds in to get to the good stuff. 

Brandon Rickard Stark

*please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes. Sansa’s still waxing poetic over the doctor on the ride home. Mom keeps hushing her but Sansa just won’t stop.*

Feeling herself start to hyperventilate, Sansa takes a couple of minutes with her eyes closed to calm her breathing. When she feels less lightheaded she opens the link to the video and immediately moves the time line to 55 seconds. The next few minutes of her talking and her mother and father trying to get to quiet down and her up and walking out the building shock her. 

She watches herself slowly opening her eyes and looking around the room.  
Once she sets her eyes on one area of the room, high Sansa smiles the widest she has in a week. 

“Hello sexy doctor.” She practically purrs. “You were so good to me.” She laughs. “I wonder how those smooth gentle hands would feel running over my body.” 

‘Sansa Minisa’ her mother’s voice can be heard off camera. 

“Muuuum,” Sansa whined flopping her head in that direction. “You’d seriously not let Dr Snow fuck you senseless if you got the chance. I completely would.” Turning her head back to the direction Dr Snow must be in Sansa continues, “you know I’ve never once gotten off by a guy going down on me. Maybe because you’re good with mouths you’d be good with yours and eat me out enthusiastically.” 

‘Ok Sansa that’s enough now young lady. Please stop.’ Her fathers deep northern voice is heard closer to the speaker but still off camera. 

“But daddy don’t you want your daughters taken care of by good men. Dr Snow is a very good man. He went to med school with Robb. Robb has good taste in friends. Dr Snow’s the sexiest though. What da say doc? Wanna let me ride that face?”

After that Bran looses it and jostles the phone. The floor is seen for the next minute or so. Her parents apologize profusely for her behavior but Dr Snow seems to take it all in stride. 

“Please Mr and Mrs Stark there’s no need to apologize. As flattered as I am by Sansa’s words I’d never cross the doctor patient line. Gilly and I will step out now so you can get her ready to leave. You’ve got my number Mrs Stark. Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

The door closes and Sansa whines once more, “But he didn’t go down on me yet. Will I ever get to have a non-self imposed organism?” 

The video ends and the screen goes blank. 

Sitting in shock on her couch Sansa doesn’t know what to do. A notification tab shows up at the top of her screen. 

Virgin Communications - emails - Arya Stark: Holy. Fucking. Shit. You go for it Sansa. Mom said. But that’s all it showed until Sansa went to open the app. Deciding to wait a bit before reading any responses she got from her siblings she went to the bathroom to shower. 

—————————

The next few weeks things get as close to back to normal for Sansa as they can. Her siblings take the mickey on her for the few days after the video then they stop. For the most part. Sunday dinner at her parents the weekend after there are slight comments and innuendos from her siblings but nothing as bad as their initial email comments. 

The chain went on for about 3 emails per sibling before Sansa sent one that said ‘Please stop. I’m mortified enough as it is. I can’t bring myself to apologize for my comments. Dr Snow doesn’t deserve my crassness. I can never set face in that office again and will have to avoid that shopping building as well. Robb, please let Dr Snow know I’m very sorry for the way I spoke and if I caused any embarrassment to him in front of our parents to please not hold that against them. I’d appreciate it if you lot would drop this from this moment on.’

Her tooth and mouth felt great and other than the video proof of her immense thirst for one her brother’s best friends Sansa doesn’t let it get to her too much. She’s never going to see Dr Snow again if she can help it anyways. Even though she’d still really like to know how his hands felt in her body and if he was as good with his mouth as he was taking care of them. 

To her surprise a bill for what her insurance wouldn’t cover doesn’t arrive in the mail. She calls the provider and asks if there’s been a delay. The customer service agent she talks to isn’t able to locate a dental procedure for that day. Thinking it odd, Sansa lies, telling the person on the other end of the phone that she must’ve had a dream about it after a night of drinking and imagined the whole thing. They let out a fake laugh and replied she must’ve had a good night out with her friends then.


	3. Making good on her word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut. Doo doo doo doo  
> Here comes the smut, and I say  
> It’s all right
> 
> Enjoy! I did writing it. 
> 
> Please excuse any typos. I wrote this whole story from 10:30 pm to 5am on a Sunday night instead of sleeping. And I don’t have a beta. I did read through it a couple of times but I still could’ve missed something.

It’s not until almost 3 months later that Sansa has to confront the issue again. She had never responded to Dr Snow’s text which she felt horrible about. And hadn’t called the office to ask about not getting a bill. Afraid of the disappointment that would inevitably happen once he realized how not like high Sansa she was, Sansa tried not to think too much on it. 

She’s been invited to Robb and his fiancé Jeyne’s house for dinner. Seeing as she saw her soon to be sister in law quite often but not her brother Sansa jumped at the opportunity to spend the evening catching up with them. They purposefully did not mention that they had also invited the one and only Dr Jon Snow to dinner as well. She was shocked to see he was there as she walked through to the kitchen. He looked even better than the one time she’d seen him. Dark dress pants hugged his muscled thighs. A crisp white button down, unbuttoned at the top and sleeves rolled up finished his look. He looked her way as soon as she swept in the door. 

Sansa hadn’t put too much extra effort into her look other than he everyday work style. She was thanking herself for scheduling a meeting with one of the top donors for the non-profit she worked for and the more sophisticated look she had put on that morning. Running her hands down to smooth her deep purple fit and flare dress and remove some of the sweat that formed on her hands, she tries to smile her most honest smile his way. 

When Dr Snow smiles back Sansa can’t help but let her smile become more genuine. “Dr Snow so nice to see you again. The residual pain disappeared completely within the week. Would you send my thanks to Gilly as well?”

“Of course Sansa. Glad you’ve healed up. And please call me Jon,” he replied stepping closer to where she was standing.

Taking a quick glance around the kitchen she noticed her brother and Jeyne weren’t in the room and the house was quiet of movement other than the jazz music, similar to what she remembers playing at the doctors office, in the background. 

Before she had a chance to use his first name or say anything else Jon was standing directly in front of her. 

“Sansa I have to apologize. Robb inviting you over for dinner was a ruse we worked on together. I understand your embarrassment from that afternoon but I am truly appreciative of your comments. And in all honesty Robb’s been talking you up to me for years. We went to undergrad together as well did you know that?”

Before Sansa could shake her head in the negative he continued. “I’ve always had a crush on you from afar. I spent a week with your family every summer in anticipation of meeting you. The first couple of years you were volunteering at a summer camp and the next couple you had stayed down at university to work or take summer courses. Every summer I hoped you come back to your parents at least one day so our paths would cross. 

“I dated and worked and went to school. Graduated and started my practice. Please don’t think me stalkerish or whatnot as I could never quite get you off my mind though at one point I did kind of forget about you. But Robb would say something about who you were dating or what classes you were taking or the job you had just started, in passing and my interest would be peaked again. 

“Robb and Jeyne are out as I was afraid you’d ignore any texts or calls from me again but I wanted to see you again to at least get a chance to speak to you. If you’re at all uncomfortable please feel free to leave. I promise I won’t bother you again. But if you’re interested, I’d really like to get to know you and you get to know me and see if there’s maybe something on your end too that would like those things as well.”

Taken aback by the surprise Sansa was actually quite happy about it. “Well I don’t think Robb would allow any friend to have uncontrollable access to any of his siblings if he didn’t think they were an honorable person so I’m not going to be running from the house if that’s what you’re afraid of.” She smiled at him. “The food smells delicious. Would you like to sit down and we can eat and talk?”

“I’d love that,” Jon replied walking over to the table and pulling out a chair for Sansa. 

———————————

The following weeks Jon and Sansa spent at least one night together on a date getting to know each other. They had also met one warm Sunday morning to have breakfast at an outdoor cafe and to bring their dogs to the park. Ghost and Lady took to each other immediately. Almost in the way Sansa and Jon clicked. They didn’t mention the embarrassment of their first meeting until over a month into seeing each other.

Sansa had invited Jon over to her house for dinner and a movie. She had an ulterior motive though. They had allowed their relationship to process naturally. Their first kiss wasn’t until a week after the dinner at Robb’s. Their first heavy petting over the cloths snogging session was two weeks after that. 

Now 6 weeks into their relationship Sansa wanted to see if real life lived up to her laughing gas high expectations. She wore one of her shortest dresses in a muted yellow color. It was still appropriate for work functions but she usually paired it with tights or nylons and appropriate shoes. This evening she was bare legged with Christian Louboutin So Kate heels adorning her feet. She knew wearing the heals would make her taller than him but she wanted to have the upper hand in the evening. 

Checking everything was in place the door bell rang just as she put the finishing touches on the table. She had planned everything to be cleaned up and the table set with dinner for Jon’s arrival. 

She glanced at her reflection at the mirror next to the door before opening it. Jon stood on the other side dressed as she had become accustomed to. Dark leg hugging dress pants. Deep blue button down, unbuttoned and opened at the collar, sleeves rolled up the the elbow. A bouquet of yellow tulips was hanging from his limp arm. 

“Holy shit.” He paused taking in the site of her before him. “You always look fantastic but wow. To what do I owe the pleasure of you looking stunning for this evening?” He raised his arm to present the flowers. 

Sansa reached to grab his forearm instead and pulled him into the front hall and closed the door behind him. “We’ve never done dinner her before so I figured we’d go all out. Plus I love these heels but they’re incredibly impractical for a date night out walking.” She motioned to her feet and could feel the pleasure of his reaction right at the junction of her legs. 

“Fuck me those are,” Jon had looked where she had motioned and his voice faded off. “Wow. You know I like you for who you are as a person but I’m going to be honest here.” His gaze raised from her feet slowly up her legs, widened a bit at the point on her thighs where her hem started and stopped right at her pussy. She could feel the warmth from his eyes biting into her. She could feel the trickle of fluid start dripping down her thighs, as she had intentionally not worn knickers under her dress. “I can’t wait to see what they look like when I’ve got your legs over my shoulders and my mouth buried in your pussy,” he finished dropping the flowers and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Sansa felt a shiver run through her whole body and his response and couldn’t help teasingly leaning into him more. “I know you can’t smell it but I’m positively dripping wet for you. Dinner can wait if you’d like to move this into my bed room.”

Without giving a verbal response Jon bent down a bit to grab her ass thigh area and hoist her legs around his waist. “I can feel how wet you are. You’re positively soaking straight through my trousers and pants. And I lied. I can smell. It’s just something I came up with to help ease my patients that might be afraid of breathing. You always smell incredible.” He walked them through the house to her bedroom he knew was at the back. “The first time I caught a whiff of your pussy I got so hard I had to excuse myself from the table.”

“That night at the restaurant at Winterfell Gardens?” Sansa asked tightening her legs and slowing grinding against his hardening cock. 

“That night exactly. I calmed down enough to come back to the table but I flew home after I dropped you off and jerked myself to the thought of your wetness right in my living room.” Jon stopped once they reached her room and took in the site before him. What looked to be hundreds of battery powered candles flickered and gave the room a soft glow. The comforter was folded to the bottom of the bed and rich green sheets and pillow cases adorned the bed. “Did you plan on seducing me into your bed tonight Sansa?”

She slowly removed her legs from his waist and placed them on the floor. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt until she pulled it from his waist and pushed it from his shoulders. “I’m only wearing this dress and these heels. Yes Jon. This evening has been planned solely around seducing you into my bed.” 

Jon smiled what she was calling the ‘happy as hell smile’ he had and took her head between his hands. “You have free reign to do to me whatever you want on two conditions.”

“Mmmm yeah and what are they?” Sansa asked sliding her hand down to grab his cock through his pants. 

“Fuck Sansa that feels good,” he moaned leaning his forehead onto hers. “First is I get to go down on you for at least two orgasms. Second is you ride my face for at least two MORE orgasms.”

Sansa let out a breathy laugh as she felt him glide the zipper at the back of her dress down. “I’ll allow that. But I have to amend the conditions just a bit.” She stepped back to allow the dress to slide down her body. 

“Anything you want sweetheart it’s yours,” Jon replied leaning down to take her right nipple into his mouth. He sucked lightly at first before taking more of her nipple and breast into his mouth. 

“Oh oh yes darling that just feels exceptional. Fuck. I... I want you to fuck me first.”

Jon made a popping noice when he released his mouth from her breast and stepped back to remove his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers. “Get on the bed. Shoes on still. On your back, head propped on your pillows.” He instructed. 

Sansa was enjoying the assertive attitude he was portraying. She did as he asked, turning around to wiggle her ass in his direction before climbing on the bed on her hands and knees to show him how wet her pussy was and before laying flat. When she looked towards him, his eyes had gone from grey to black with arousal. 

She slowly widened her legs and bent her knees to give him an open view of her pussy. She felt more of her wetness slide between her ass cheeks. 

Jon pushed her legs father apart as he climbed on the bed. “I know we’ve discussed both being clean but we haven’t talked about protection.” His hands slid up from her ankles to behind her knees to the back of her thighs and ass. “I’ve got condoms because I’ve been prepared to fuck you senseless since the surprise dinner at Robb’s.”

Sansa gazed into his eyes and brought her arms up to encircle his neck. She pulled him down lightly and bit his bottom lip. “I’m on birth control. I want nothing between us ever. Please Jon. I want you so much. I was speaking the truth months ago when I was high on laughing gas. Please make love to me.”

That’s all Jon needed to hear. Taking himself in hand he positioned his cock at her opening and slid right in. The feeling of them becoming one was everything Sansa had hoped for when she learnt about how two people came together when they cared deeply for each other. They moaned at the same time and instinctively moved in tandem. Jon kept a steady pace at the beginning. Sliding out then sliding back into her. Each time he pressed himself fully in her Sansa leaned up to kiss his mouth. 

Sansa shifted her legs. One wrapped around his waist and one wrapped around his thigh. She didn’t tighten them as she wanted to give him the range to continue pulling out and pushing back into her. 

Jon never lost his tempo but did shift slightly up to his knees to change the position of his cock. Now each time he slid back into her fully he hit a point within her she never knew was there. 

“Yes. Yes. Jon that’s wonderful. Mmmm darling I’m almost there. I’m gonna cum and I want you to cum with me.” Sansa leaned up a bit to look directly into his eyes.

Jon shifted so he was resting one arm underneath her back to rest his hand on her shoulder and the other gripping the leg around his waist. “Cum for me Sansa. Clench your dripping wet pussy around my cock. Fuck sweetheart yes.”

“Oh Jon!” Sansa yelled and trembled around him. Her head bent forward to watch him enter and pull out from her opening. 

He felt her orgasm ripple though her body and he could no longer hold back. Pushing into her fully one last time he felt his cock drain fully inside her. Bringing his head up to take in her expression Jon was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes. “Sansa,” he whispered brushing the loose hair from her face. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. More than fine actually,” Sansa laughed in response. “Happy tears, I promise. It’s never been that strong before. It must be true that when you’re in love, sex is that much more amplified.”

Jon leaned down to envelope her mouth in an earth shattering kiss. “I’m in love with you as well. Who would’ve thought a stupid crush on someone I hadn’t gotten the chance to meet for almost 10 years would turn into full blown falling in love?”

Sansa knew it was meant as a rhetorical question but she couldn’t help herself from answering him. “I don’t think it wasn’t a stupid crush. I hate to sound like one of those hopeless romantic people but I honestly now believe we were meant for each other. I love you Jon. I’m in love with you. Minus the silly first interaction, you’re everything I’ve looked for in a partner. And I can’t wait to see how our relationship progresses.”

Jon shifted to her side and Sansa turned her body into his. Sliding her feet around she kicked her shoes off the bed and entwined their legs together. “I love you too Sansa. These past weeks getting to know you have forever changed me. I can’t wait to learn more about you. Especially how you taste when you’re coming in my mouth.”

Sansa let out a deep belly laugh and cuddled deeper into his arms. Later that night, after Sansa had tossed on Jon’s shirt and he had put his boxers back on they walked to the kitchen to see if they could salvage any of the dinner Sansa had cooked. The meat had dried out. The salad had wilted and the potatoes had congealed into a brick. They laughed as they left everything on the table and raided the fridge and freezer. Finding frozen waffles and sausage patties they prepared a late, or early depending on how you looked at the time, breakfast and ate it standing at the counter. 

They made their way back to the bedroom. Jon finally got to go down on Sansa and Sansa finally got to find out what it was like to ride his face. They both agreed the act outweighed expectation. They fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

Early the next morning Sansa woke Jon up by enveloping his cock in her mouth. Never experiencing being woke that way before Jon sat up. When he was able to focus, Sansa’s ass and glistening pussy was right in his face awaiting his attention. Not one to disappoint, Jon leaned right in and ate her out from a new angle. Once he came in her mouth and she had swallowed down all his seed Sansa sat up and rode his face to completion.

They once again collapsed entwined and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
